Sure
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Done for Aimy's Love Triangle challenge in HPFC. Vicsander is Morghen's, thx. Dominique/Lysander/Victoire. Of all the things in her life, Victoire wanted the one thing she couldn't have. But could she have it? Life is only a rollercoaster... R&R, thx!


**Sure**

A HariPo ficlet

by mew-tsubaki

Note: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. This was done for the **Love Triangle Challenge** by **Aiiimy** in the **HPFC**. The pairing _**Victoire/Lysander**_ was discovered by **Morghen** and it is one of many **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**. We ask that you give a little mention if you write a story for them. Thanks! Read, review, and enjoy! NOTE –This is a ONE-SHOT and does not require alerting if you feel the need. Thank you.

- ^-^3

Victoire Weasley had always been the same thing since she was little. She was…_vivacious_, to use a euphemism. Victoire got what she wanted, but she worked for it, much to most people's surprise. Yes, Victoire was naturally smart and she had been sorted into Ravenclaw. But Victoire worked for her grades. That was something that most people didn't seem to understand. All they saw was a confident, smart, and clever beauty who _got what she wanted_.

One person never saw her like that.

Enter Lysander Scamander. He was the younger of the two Scamander twins and –as many saw it –the kinder. He was tall with blonde hair and pale blue eyes and pink skin. He smiled on a very regular basis, and his smile tended to reach his eyes, unlike most others'. He was smart and kind and loyal and an all-around good guy. He didn't try and blow things over, but he was never rudely blunt like his twin brother, Lorcan, could be.

When Victoire and Lysander established their friendship, it seemed obvious that they would eventually end up involved romantically.

Lysander was the one capable of rendering Victoire speechless. He often outshone her in the intelligence department, but not in front of others; only she ever saw him as a genius. She wished often that he'd been in Ravenclaw with her, but she understood why he was in Hufflepuff. But that didn't matter. Sander was such a good friend. He was a pure guy about things, but he was so kind and caring. It was hard not to fall for him.

That's what left Victoire confused. Did she care about him in that way? Should it even happen? Clearly the signs were there. Everyone whispered about "Vicsander" in the halls of Hogwarts. Everyone whispered about "Vicsander" in the halls of the Burrow and of Shell Cottage.

Maybe it was those whispers that had first put those silly ideas in her pretty little head. Victoire began to look for the signs that Lysander was interested in her as a girl and not just _Victoire_. That glint in his eyes when he good-humoredly smirked just for her… That accidental brushing of their legs at the table or their hands meeting for that one moment… All the conversations that were above-and-beyond their family and friends and only they understood… All the times when their eyes locked and Victoire wondered if she was blushing as madly red as her cousins' hair and if she should be the first one to look away and then the moment was ruined by Lorcan's arrival and so Victoire had no answer to her desperate question…

Maybe that was the answer. Maybe Victoire really should go for it.

Victoire debated forever with this. She'd been friends with Sander for so long. Certainly her sister, Dominique, and friend and cousin, Roxanne, were friends with him, too, but Lysander never expressed the same interest in them that he seemed to with her. Besides, Roxanne was a headstrong Gryffindor and completely not his type. Dominique… Well, Dom had the "fellow Hufflepuff" thing going for her, but she was too…_dainty_ for him.

Victoire was the obvious choice for Lysander.

Unfortunately, Victoire ended up with indigestion as the inner turmoil raged. She needed to plan this carefully, delicately. One wrong move and her fantastic friendship with him could disappear just like that. One minute you'd see the Snitch –the next, it was gone. In this instance, it would have the chance to be gone forever.

Roxanne, keen as she was since she and her own twin brother maintained constant vigilance for pulling pranks, was the one to notice it about Victoire. In fact, she'd raised her eyebrows at one point when Victoire had hastily stumbled over a response to something Sander had said.

It had been hard escaping the chance to finally gush to someone about what was going on in her heart.

Amazingly, Roxie had turned out to be a better mate and listener than for which Victoire had originally given her credit. Roxanne had listened intently as Victoire pointed out to her all the possibilities and hidden meanings and "maybes," and she gave advice when needed. Roxanne didn't know much about relationships, so it was a breath of fresh air. Well, Victoire suggested Lorcan to Roxanne, but the twin had merely shrugged; she seemed more than content to observe the relationship unfolding before her.

One afternoon, when Victoire and Roxanne had been conspiring and determining something else, Dominique had joined in on the conversation. At first, Victoire hadn't been sure her younger sister wanted to hear this; Dom could be oblivious and she had as much experience with romance as Roxanne did, meaning _zilch_. However, Dominique had one thing going for her: She liked hearing things like relationship troubles, unlike Roxanne. Rox was there for Victoire, but –as mentioned –the Weasley twin was not that interested in love for herself ("At least, not right now," Roxanne had corrected Victoire one lunchtime).

So the months passed and Victoire, as well as Dom and Roxie, grew more and more certain that things were nearly solid, nearly _tangible_ between her and Sander. Victoire was finally allowing herself to plan things for when they got together.

Then the oddest thing happened.

Lysander…apparently wanted to hang out with Dominique some more.

What?

Did that make any sense?

Victoire…wasn't so certain anymore.

Dominique had been hesitant, but she couldn't help some of it. She shared the same love for Arithmancy that Sander did. They talked often of it and were constantly looking for deeper meanings behind numbers and the meanings already given in their text. And Dom… She didn't realize how she just…_meshed_ with Lysander.

Victoire felt the stake hammered into her heart. Well, at least she had her answer:

She had most certainly fallen for the Scamander boy.

Roxanne watched Victoire with apprehension, unsure of what to do. In the end, she ended up being the shoulder on which the eldest Weasley witch could cry. Victoire spent less time with Lysander, though she tried not to avoid him so as not to raise suspicion.

After all, Dominique was the obvious choice for Lysander.

Dominique didn't notice how Sander was becoming somewhat attached to her. But she became rudely aware when he asked her out several times.

"It's like friends, right?" she'd asked Victoire and Roxanne. "I mean, I don't hold anything for him. He's much better suited to you," she told her sister.

Victoire grinned and bared it. "Dom, if he likes you, he likes you. See it as an opportunity."

"But don't you like him? You two get along so well, it's scary."

Victoire shrugged. "Eh, we're good friends." She ignored Roxanne's eyes darting to her face. She wasn't going to crack; she knew she would if she met those pewter eyes of Roxie's. "I say go for it." Yup, another steel stake through her bloody heart. And people called _Victoire_ the heartbreaker.

Dominique furrowed her brow. "But… What if our friendship is ruined? Not just mine with him. But-"

"Ours won't change," Victoire interrupted, shooting Roxanne a look. Roxie nodded in agreement. "Besides, if something's there, why not take the risk and grab it? You'll always doubt yourself if you never take this chance."

The blonde girl had dropped her gaze. "But what if things end horribly?"

Victoire pressed her forehead against her sister's. "And if it does, we'll be here for you. We could even still be mates with him –or we could drop him if he's the nasty one."

"Oh, no! I don't want us to all be like that!" Dominique had exclaimed, even raising her hands and waving away the idea. Roxie and Victoire had chuckled at the gesture; of course Dom would do that…

So Victoire watched as Dominique finally and freely enjoyed some time with Lysander. Good. They had a lot of fun.

And they had a lot more fun.

And even more.

And more.

More.

More, more, more.

_More, more, more, more, more!_

Roxanne, for once, frowned when she got Victoire on her own. "Vic… Why did you do this to yourself?"

Victoire brushed her off. "Oh, come on, Roxanne. I have a lot of things to do with my life. I can wait for love."

The look Roxie gave her could only be described as "reproachful."

Victoire took her own advice and waited for love. She had a fling with Teddy Lupin, but he was nowhere near the level of Sander. And it hurt Victoire to know it. Especially when she saw how good Dominique looked together with Lysander.

She fought back her tears, not wanting to bawl though her chest threatened to explode. Her mother, Fleur, wondered if Victoire was really as all right with the couple as she acted. Her father, Bill, took her word for it and didn't press her. Her little brother, Louis, frowned, having been forced to dismiss Lysander in the form of his future brother-in-law on Victoire's behalf.

The tears that threatened to fall and never did outwardly pierced her ever-grinning face like little splinters. Sometimes Victoire wished she could just have a good sob; then maybe she'd be able to move on.

But the tears would never come.

Soon, Victoire stopped being upset with herself for pushing the two together. Instead, she began hating herself because she counted the days until Dom and Sander would split. After all, it was only a matter of time, right? Most couple didn't last past three months when they were teenagers. Okay, they didn't last past five. No, they didn't last past eight. No, they couldn't last for more than a year. No, no, no, eighteen months was all they had in them.

Eventually, Victoire stopped counting.

She threw herself into her schoolwork and then into her work at Madam Malkin's. It was a quaint job, but the older witch loved how well Victoire took to a needle and thread. And Victoire knew how witches wanted to dress. In fact, with Victoire's help, Madam Malkin was able to open a second shop in the wizarding district in Brighton. Malkin flourished because of Victoire.

Of course she did. Victoire was amazing.

But apparently she wasn't amazing enough.

Victoire didn't really remember when it was when Dominique had come into the Diagon Alley Madam Malkin's with a blotchy face and red eyes. When was it…? Three years after Hogwarts…? Four? Five?

Did it really matter?

The eldest Weasley daughter had fulfilled her role. She comforted her baby sister, brushing back the stringy hair and dabbing at the ugly tears on her rosy cheeks. All Dominique could get out was that she'd finally given up and snapped. She couldn't deal with Lysander anymore.

"I'll handle him," Victoire said.

Dominique…looked even more desolate. "Of course you would. He'd hoped you'd say that, though he hadn't been completely sure."

"What?" Victoire's brow knitted together in confusion.

"He said I was a placeholder for you," she spat out, suddenly regaining a bit of energy. She frowned at her big sister. "He liked me, all right. Just never as much as you."

Victoire's mask nearly slipped at this. But she kept it on. "Dominique… I… What?"

Dom pushed her away. "He wants you, Vic."

"I… I won't run to him. He was never interested back in the day. And he's hurt you. Even if I did still have feelings for him, I wouldn't be with him after he's hurt you so badly."

Dominique glared at her. "Just go to him, already! He's yours! He… He always has been…"

Victoire had sent her sister home then. She closed up shop early…and went home to her apartment above the store. No way was she going to run into his arms. He didn't deserve anything from her. And besides, she really had squelched her feelings a long time ago. It didn't matter that Victoire hadn't been with anyone since Teddy. Lysander wasn't the solution to her equation.

Lysander was not the obvious choice for Victoire.

With that thought in mind, Victoire had cried herself to sleep. Unfortunately, it turned out that that idea had forced her to cry herself to sleep for many more nights afterwards.

Then he'd one day walked into the store.

Victoire hated that she hadn't realized it was him at first. All she'd seen was a man smiling warmly at her. She'd thought him puppy-dog-like and wondered why he was bothering to smile for her.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she'd seen his eyes in a mirror.

Good Merlin, it was those pale blue eyes.

Luckily, sky blue did not meet pale blue. Victoire had turned away, wishing that the stabbing feeling in her heart had not returned. So, apparently he was still the only one who could make her feel this way.

"Victoire?" he'd asked quietly, smiling sadly.

Apparently he still left her speechless.

Bloody ruddy Lysander Scamander.

Being a smart witch, she'd hidden behind a rack of clothing and busied herself with folding some freshly made school robes. Yes, she could ignore him and hope he'd go away.

"Victoire," he'd repeated, a bit of exasperation leaking into his tone.

She bit her lip and squinted her eyes shut. Maybe she could just wish him away.

"Victoire, _please_ hear me out."

It broke her heart to hear him like that. In a matter of moments, Victoire had been so sure that things would never happen between them, just like they never would've happened back in Hogwarts.

All it'd taken was one "sure" and she'd ended up in his arms. The store ended up closed for the day and she'd been in his arms, drinking in his sweet nothings as he cried and begged her to understand how stupid they'd both been. It turned out that he'd never wanted her deliberate so much. He'd expected her to come after him and get things started.

Such a great time in her life for her confidence to fail her, right?

She called both of them stupid. Him for wishing her to pluck up the courage. Her for being so damn uncharacteristically timid. Him for being so thick to think that he could get over her by dating Dominique. Her for thinking it was all right to quell the plainly obvious feelings she'd carried for him all these years.

Her for telling Dom and herself that she'd never be with him after he'd hurt Dominique.

Then it turned out that Dom and Roxanne had sent him to the shop that day. Of course. Those two were forever meddling in her affairs. But Victoire knew that was why she loved them. She could be the leader, Roxie could be the maniac, and Dom could be the cheery one. That's why they worked together so well.

Well… They could only work together so long as they had their brain, too –Sander. And Victoire was the other brain. Put them together, and they were two halves of a whole.

That was the one thing of which Victoire was one-hundred percent sure.

- ^-^3

**WHOA. Heavily angsty for me. But…this was nice. Kinda personal, but I wanted things to turn out nicely for Vic, even if life doesn't really work out like that. Haha, anyone enjoy the passing mention of Lorcrox (Lorcan/Roxanne)? 8D LOVE IT! But yeah, Vicsander. Deffo works.**

**And yeah, Morghen found 'em, so give her a mention if you write a Vicsander. I know it'd be much appreciated, so thanks!**

**And review! :3**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**

**Thanks for Betaing, Mor! :3 *hands over all the Reggie goods in this world and the next* Helps, dunnit? :D X)**


End file.
